Motorcycle wheels support the weight of a motorcycle. Bumps and potholes over which the motorcycle is ridden cause stress on the motorcycle wheels, and the wheels typically absorb a portion of such stress. If a wheel fails under such stress, the motorcycle may be rendered inoperable. It is therefore critical that the wheel be made sturdy enough to absorb the stresses encountered during the operation of a motorcycle.
In an effort to prevent wheel failure, prior art wheels are constructed to be relatively heavy. A benefit of a heavier wheel is the potential for better tolerance for stress. A disadvantage of such heavy construction is added weight, resulting in diminished handling and reduced fuel efficiency for the motorcycle.